


【帝讀】只是想看三王寺強制性地給讀賣口O而已（

by Charlotte31



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte31/pseuds/Charlotte31





	【帝讀】只是想看三王寺強制性地給讀賣口O而已（

  
CP帝讀/三讀，是SDRA2裏三王寺帝x讀賣日經的CP  
  
言語羞辱，強制口交描寫，吞精描寫注意！！！  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
  
即使三王寺正雙膝跪地伏在別的男人的腿間，那雙琥珀色的眼眸中仍然沒有一絲臣服的意思。那張沒有表情起伏的臉沒有染上厭惡的顔色，更加沒有絲毫害臊或窘迫。

他面前的記者因爲嘴被膠帶封住而無法言語，雙手雙腿也被結實的膠帶所捆，那穿著黑色西褲的修長雙腿被大大分開綁在椅腳合攏不起。

跪在他腿間的三王寺伸出戴著白色手套的手，輕巧地將記者的褲襠拉鏈一拉到底，滿意地從記者的褲襠中掏出那根顔色漂亮、尺寸可觀的性器。

粗糙的白色手套把記者的性器握在手中，三王寺像是對待寶物一樣珍視地用雙手捧著它，凑上頭去像是親吻戀人一樣地親吻莖頭。似乎是爲了對記者暗示這根可憐性器官的下場，他刻意地對那根可愛地顫顫巍巍著的性器呼著熱氣。“——！“記者驚呼一聲別開了頭，似乎是想要逃避將被仇人用嘴服務的事實，但三王寺卻看見他的耳根都汎起了淡粉色而得逞地笑了。三王寺也不急著去欺負他，他決定要把全部的心力放在手中的可憐東西上。

他吮吸著記者那飽滿的囊袋，將囊袋含入濕熱的口中后又突然吐出去，發出響亮的“啵”一聲只讓記者想要一死了之。他便反復地去欺負，把有彈性的囊袋納入口中又吐出。他的另一手當然也沒閑著，頗有色情意味地撫弄著半勃的柱體，指尖順著凸起的青筋滑下，靈巧地逗弄它。記者那粉色的龜頭已經探出一點點頭部，甚至情動地滲出了透明的先走液，三王寺帶著半點責怪地輕彈他的頭部，便又發現記者在細細顫抖的同時又滲出了更多的透明汁液。他磨刮記者的鈴口，用指尖欺壓他的出口處，手套都被沾上了剛分泌出的粘稠液體。

即使是在面對自家仇人，記者的性器也格外地誠實，完全沒有辦法抵禦三王寺給與他給與的快感。三王寺隔著手套也感受到柱身正在變硬變熱，他便捧著記者的分身把它壓在自己的臉上，用自己的臉更加直接地去感受它的勃起。伸出舌頭把記者的陽具從底端直接舔到頂端，他感受著每一根充血的脈絡，猶如在享用美味的冰棒一樣滿臉陶醉。

這個得意的表情對不願服輸的記者無疑是在挑畔，但被剝削了行動能力的記者卻無能爲力，只能眼睜睜地看著自己被仇敵享用。

在猛烈的挑逗玩弄下記者的鈴口已經滲出了大量透明的液體，那對三王寺而言無疑是莫大的鼓舞。他一滴不漏地吮去那些咸腥的液體，猛地用溫熱的口腔包裹住記者那已經完全探出頭來的莖頭。“唔——！”突如其來的性刺激驚得記者一陣猛顫，三王寺沒給他喘息的空間，將那根性器一吞到底抵到喉間。

他用舌頭壓在那根性器之上，富有技巧性地用舌尖去挑逗。不得不說三王寺的技術真的很好，他的吞吐動作不是程序化的，而是會利用一切他所知曉的技巧去玩弄他的記者。在吞食這根陽物的時候他都會毫不猶豫地讓他抵到喉嚨深處，在退出的時候卻會挽留一般地逐漸收窄口腔，每次記者的陰莖離開他的溫熱口腔時總會像失去什麽而被空虛感支配，記者甚至會而無意識地期待再次被三王寺納入口中。

三王寺懂得利用舌苔繞著記者的頭部舔弄，用口腔的濕熱把整根柱體包裹，又動用牙齒去摩擦給帶他帶來一陣陣細碎的刺癢。這對未經人事的少年記者造成的刺激是極大的，他想要脫離這強烈的快感螺旋卻不知所措，他甚至連可憐兮兮地推搡對方并且求饒都做不到，最后能做出的唯一抵抗行動只是蜷緊腳趾。

三王寺便更加賣力地去吞吐，務求把記者耳邊回響的那色情淫靡的水聲放大而使他難堪。

“......、.......！”

記者已經無法忍耐了，下腹的快感已經堆積到臨界點，他快要在三王寺猛烈如潮水的的攻勢下繳械投降了。一直被他倔強地含在眼中的淚水在什麽時候已經激出流得亂七八糟的，被汗液沾濕的黑色髮絲凌亂地粘在額上，通紅的臉頰因爲被淚液流過而顯得色情。

”嗚嗚、嗚.......！“記者絕望地反復搖頭，從喉間發出哀求一般的微細聲響，，看上去真是可憐透了，三王寺則惡劣地用著要把它整個人都吞噬進去一樣的力度把他一吞到底。”唔、嗚、嗚嗚——！”眼前一陣發白，記者高昂著漂亮的脖頸發出一聲綿長的呻吟，痙攣著將自己的液體泄在了仇人的嘴裏。

高潮過後的記者臉頰泛著好看的紅色，膠帶被唾液沾濕而出現深色的水跡，他粗重劇烈地喘息著，像是瀕死之人。

三王寺突然捏住他的下顎迫使和他對視，像是昭示勝利一樣張開嘴，強迫記者看著自己泄出的精液一滴不漏地落在了仇敵的嘴裏，遍佈在他口腔中的每一個角落，粘膩在齒間、承載於舌頭上。三王寺浮誇地做著咀嚼的動作，仿佛在進行神聖的儀式一樣品嘗著記者射到他嘴中的每一滴液體。

他把自己的脖子送入記者的視野，迫使一臉絕望的記者目睹他的喉結因爲吞嚥他的精液而反復上下滑動。

”讀賣君。”他深深地看進記者的眼裏，發出一陣嘲諷的譏笑：”就算是在被厭惡至極的死敵含在了嘴裏吞吐，也仍然會射出這麽濃稠的精液呢。“

”讀賣君，真是太不要臉了啊。“

——END——

寫出了這樣的東西的我也很不要臉（上吊


End file.
